


Chicago Ain't the Only Windy City

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray finds out that Chicago isn't the only place that's windy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicago Ain't the Only Windy City

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on RedSuitsYou.  
> Asked for a fic concerning Ray and Stella's bowling alley.

Leaning back in his chair, Ray turned on the television. Channel surfing, he stopped on the Weather Channel.

His voice was a whisper.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph"

He yelled over his shoulder.

"Yo Stell! Come'er!"

She yelled back from another room in the house.

"Damn it Ray, I told you I was busy!"

Mumbling under his breath, he kept his eyes glued to the television, not believing what he was seeing. Jumping to his feet, he slammed a tape in the VCR and pressed record.

"She can never take a minute to just come and look. One freaking, stinking minute."

Stepping back, he watched the remainder of the report. Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his head, hating the fact that once again, Stella had proven him wrong. Granted it wasn't something he would have ever thought would happen, but she had said it might and now that it did...damn he hated it when she was right. The smug bitch.

He sighed again. No she wasn't a bitch, she was his wife. He sighed again. At least she was on paper. Lately she didn't seem to have the time of day for him. All she could think of was her job.

As soon as the clip was over, he pushed stop, then rewound the tape to the beginning. He'd show it to her during dinner. She had to stop working to eat some time.

*************************

As soon as her dinner plate hit the table, Ray jumped to his feet, grabbed the remote and turned the VCR on.

"Hey Stell, take a look at this."

Stella sighed tiredly from the table.

"Can't we get through one meal without you forcing me to watch something?"

"Hey, it's the only time I can get your attention. Just shut up and watch it okay!"

"Shut up? Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"Yeah I did, now watch."

He pushed play and the news clip began. Stella looked bored until the camera panned across a shopping center. Jumping to her feet, she pointed excitedly at the television screen.

"That it! That's the strip mall where the bowling alley was!"

Ray sighed, his expression resigned.

"Yeah. Was. It ain't there no more."

Stella smiled.

"I told you something like that could happen didn't I?"

Ray rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you did. That's why I wanted to show you. If it hadn't been for you nagging..."

"I didn't nag, I just laid out the facts."

"Nagged, facts, what ever. Either way, if you hadn't insisted we stay here in Chcago, we'd be out of luck. The place is demolished!"

Smiling, Stella walked over to Ray and gave him a hug and a light kiss on the lips.

"I told you so."

Ray sighed and hugged her back.

"Yeah, Chicago ain't the only windy city. Florida is gettin' slammed by hurricanes. If you hadn't talked me out of buying that bowling alley down there, we'd have nothin'. Thanks Stell."

END


End file.
